


Don't Fall For It

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and malec in 3, clace on chapter 1, drabble-ish, set after cohf, sizzy in chapter 2, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A to purposely trip Person B, only so they can catch them and be all cute and heroic.</p><p>OR: In which Jace trips Clary (successfully), Simon tries to trip Isabelle (unsuccessfully) and Magnus tries to trip Alec (sort of successfully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clary and Jace

**Author's Note:**

> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
> Don't own, everything belongs to Cassandra Clare except for the plot.  
> This is based off a headcanon I saw on tumblr, so no cred for the idea.
> 
> Also, Clace isn't my otp - one of my ships, but not otp. That's why this is relatively short. Sorry, Clace-shippers!

Jace liked to think of himself as romantic, at times. And dangerous, at times. But right now, he was in a romantic mood and as he watched Clary move around in the Institute's kitchen preparing dinner, her fierce red hair in a messy bun, he decided to to something.

He had seen in shows how some people tripped their partner purposefully only to catch them in their arms. And in one of the books Alec had forced him to read, he had read the same thing.

So that was why he restlessly followed Clary around, ready to stick out his foot and trip her. It would be cute and romantic, especially with Clary's tiny figure. He imagined how she would hang helplessly in his strong arms and look up at him with her shining, green eyes. Her mouth would be open in shock but as soon as she saw Jace, she would smile.

Suddenly, Clary walked past him - ignoring him completely. She had put the boiling water on the stove and was now walking back to the fridge. Jace immediately stuck his foot out, just barely managing to catch Clary around her right foot. Jace crooked his foot a little, trying to get a grip around Clary’s ankle. 

It worked. When Clary lifted her foot to take the next step, Jace’s foot was in the way.

With a shriek, Clary immediately stumbled and fell forward. She was training to be a Shadowhunter, but could still be tripped with ease.

Jace quickly reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her back to press her face against his chest. Maybe a bit too fast, because Clary seemed to be in a minor state of shock. A strand of hair had fled from her bun and she breathed heavily.

“By the Angel Clary, are you okay?” Jace asked, pretending to be shocked. He snuck his arms under Clary’s fragile one’s, lifting her up so she could look up at him. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth opened in a small O.

“I- yeah” she gasped. Jace smiled down at her.

“Training to be a Shadowhunter, huh? I think you’ll need to work on your balance. And maybe I should apply an Agility Rune to you.”

Clary nodded, blushing a little. She pulled back, but not out of Jace’s hold.

“Yeah” she mumbled. “Probably.”

She looked down on the floor. “I really don’t know how it could’ve happened - I must have tripped over my own feet.” She looked so confused - it was adorable, really.

Jace grinned and bent down to kiss her.

“Yeah” he said. “You must have.” 


	2. Simon and Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Simon's turn to play Mr Heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sizzy isn't my otp - neither. I actually ship Saphael a little. But still, I have a small boat for Sizzy so here it is - Simon trying to trip Isabelle.
> 
> This is also based off the same tumblr-post, so the idea isn't mine.
> 
> UNBETAAAAA'd. All of my works are unbeta'd. I should make a song out of it.

When Simon tried to trip Izzy, it took a whole other turn than Jace and Clary. Of course, Clary had told him about her clumsiness when she stumbled over her own feet and Simon had believed her at first. Then Izzy had pulled Simon aside and whispered:

“You know that Jace only tripped her so he could catch her and be romantic?” To which Simon had nodded awkwardly.

“But don’t tell Clary that he tripped her on purpose” Isabelle added quickly. Simon had made a promise to not make a sound about it.

Now, he was going to do it himself. Tripping Izzy was a bit more of a task than tripping Clary - he’d done that many times in the past. But Izzy was 1) a very agile Shadowhunter, 2) his girlfriend and 3) scary as fuck.

But that didn’t stop Simon from trying.

“Hey Iz” he said, and lowered his blade. “Could you show me the move again?”

Isabelle frowned and straightened herself. “But I showed it to you just recently” she replied. They were in the training room, practising some basic moves. Isabelle wore a tight tanktop and black leather pants, and her hair was done in a strict ponytail. Runes littered her body.

“Yeah, but could you .. like, walk me through it?” Simon asked, trying to sound innocent. Isabelle gave him a suspicious look. 

“Yeah … okay. See, you bend your knees like this - not that much, just so you get a better …”

This was not working. Isabelle was supposed to walk over to him, stand behind him and then show him the move by guiding his arms with her own. Then, he could trip her and catch her.

Since Izzy was Izzy, she probably wouldn’t blush and stammer awkwardly like Clary did. But still, it would be cute.

_Time for plan B,_ Simon thought. Then he discreetly flicked his wrist, sending the dagger sliding across the floor behind him.

“Oops” he said, trying to look sheepish. “Could you please retrieve it for me? I think I’m just starting to get the right position.”

Isabelle sighed, but did as he asked. When she walked past him, Simon did exactly the same as Jace; he stuck his foot out, hooked it around Isabelle’s ankle and tried to pull back. 

For a moment, Isabelle wavered and were about to fall. But her Shadowhunter-reflexes kicked in and in one smooth move, she backflipped and landed away from Simon. 

And then, she stuck her own foot out, hooked it around Simon’s still outstretched foot and within a moment, she had managed to bring him to the ground.

Simon blinked and looked up. His glassed had slid off, but he could see the ceiling before him. His back felt a bit numb.

And suddenly, Isabelle poked her head in his line of vision. She grinned down at him.

“You were seriously trying to trip me?” she snickered.  Simon struggled up in a sitting position.

“I didn’t think it would be as cute as with Clary and Jace” he muttered. “But I thought that I could try.” Isabelle laughed out loud and crouched next to him.

“I knew that you would try” she grinned. “And I actually considered to go with it and let you catch me, but then I thought, ‘naah, this is funnier.’ And it is.” 

Simon looked away and felt a bit stupid. His cheeks reddened. Isabelle stopped laughing when he saw Simon’s embarrassed look. She reached out and stroke his cheek.

“But it was cute that you wanted to” she said softly, and Simon gave her a glance. Suddenly, she had gone from the fierce, cold and sharpened Isabelle to her more private, soft side.

Simon smiled a little.

“Well,” he said, “one day I will succeed.” 

Isabelle laughed again and that and pecked him quickly on the lips.

“Come one” she said then, standing up. “Let’s continue with the practise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next, and last ship is ....
> 
> *dumdumdum!*
> 
> MALEC!!!!  
> Malec is my absolute OTP, so that's why that chapter is a bit longer than the others. Whoops.


	3. Magnus and Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for clumsy Alec and romantic Magnus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lovelovelovelove Malec, so this one's quite a bit longer than the others. Sorry!

Magnus Bane liked being romantic. And he did consider himself very romantic, too. Sometimes flirty, sometimes sexy, but mostly romantic. To plan dates, activities or to put together cheesy poems and songs were one of his favourite hobbies. And that was why he, when he heard of both Jace’s and Simon’s attempts to trip their partner purposefully, decided to try it on Alec too. 

The stumbling, blushing idiot (whom Magnus still loved very much) would most probably react like Clary - stutter, blush and then grin. 

Said idiot was now on the floor, on his knees, looking under the couch.

“Come on Chairman!” he said. “Come out here. Cuddle with me.” He reached under the couch with one arm, chasing for the Chairman. The cat had been under there all day, but a pink nose now peeked out.

“Good!” Alec said appreciatively. “Now come here.” He scratched the cat behind the ears, and finally, the stupid furball decided to leave his hiding place. Alec immediately put the cat in his lap and petted him.

Magnus stood behind him, watching them with a sour look that Alec would’ve called jealous. But Magnus Bane did not get jealous over a cat. Especially not a cat!

“Hey, Alec” Magnus said.

“Hmm?” Alec mumbled, face buried in Chairman’s fur.

“Could you do something for me?”

Alec shrugged. “Sure. What is it?” He lifted the cat off his lap and stood up.

“It’s in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?” 

Alec frowned. “Can’t you get it yourself?” he asked, not unkindly.

Magnus tilted his head and pouted. “Please? I promise you’ll like it.”

“Um, sure then.” Alec gave him a suspicious look but moved toward the kitchen.

Magnus tried to look away and look innocent, but Alec knew something was up. 

Isabelle had told him in detail everything about Simon’s failed attempt to trip her. Magnus was determined to not make the same mistake.

About the tripping part - he simply did as Jace and Simon. Stuck his foot out, hooked it around Alec’s ankle and tripped him.

About the catching part - he did the same as Jace. Reached out to grab Alec’s arms and pull him up.

About the fluffy part - nope.  Magnus immediately reached out to catch Alec, but what he didn’t suspect was that Alec, instead of grabbing Magnus’ hands to steady himself, would pull him down on the floor.

In panick, Alec had managed to tangle his feet around themselves, and fell helplessly to the ground. He saw Magnus’ outstretched hands and grabbed them, but it was too late - Alec hit the floor with a thud, pulling Magnus with him.

“Oof!” Alec grunted as Magnus’ weight landed on him.

The warlock himself had been unprepared for this and lay helplessly on Alec. _‘Damnit, you clumsy idiot!’_ Magnus thought. 

“Damnit, you clumsy idiot!” Magnus said out loud. He wriggled a little and placed himself on Alec’s belly, looking down at the boy on the floor.

Alec gaped at him.

“Did you just trip me?” 

Magnus froze.  _ Shit _ .

“I- uh, no?” he tried.

Alec shook his head slowly.

“You totally did! I felt your foot around my ankle, and you  _ tripped _ me, and -”

In pure desperation to make Alec shut up, Magnus leant down and kissed him hard on the lips. Alec was still talking when Magnus’ lips met his, and for a confused moment, he said something like “mmwhy pfwould hmm dwo dat?” Then he relaxed, and went along with the kiss.

Moving his hands to pin Alec’s wrists above his head, Magnus pulled away a little.

His cat eyes were slightly dilated as he looked down at Alec.

“Of course I didn’t trip you, honey” he said smoothly, smirking. Alec wriggled under him, but Magnus just laughed and tried to make himself heavier.

“Trying to get away?” he asked, snickering. Alec blushed and glared.

“Just tell me if you did trip me intentionally.” 

Magnus blinked innocently.  When Alec continued to glare, Magnus sighed and gave up.

“Okay, so maybe I was trying to trip you purposely, so I maybe could catch you and steady you like they do in the movies and the books, and maybe, just maybe, I was hoping that we could have a hot make out session after that”.

Alec’s cheeks were still red, but he grinned now. “Aww” he said. “Trying to be like Jace here?”

Magnus spluttered at that. “Excuse me? I am nothing like the Golden Rat-boy!”

“But you did steal the idea from him, right?”

“I stole it from Simon.”

“Who stole it from Jace.

“Who stole it from movies and books” Magnus countered. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. You don’t have to make me fall over and then pin me down to have a ‘hot make out session’ as you put it. You can just walk up to me, you know.”

“Yeah” Magnus grinned. “I know. But this was funnier. Even if you did ruin the whole thing.”

When Alec started spluttering a row of protests, Magnus simply leant down ad kissed him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lease leave kudos if you liked it. If you didn't like it, please point out what I should do better. Kudos and comments makes me happy! :) Especially comments. 
> 
> I sort of believe in karma; see, I'm always too lazy to leave kudos or review a story even if I enjoyed it. But I like to think of it like this: every kudos I care to leave will make someone (the author, obviously) happy, and for every review and kudos that i leave I will get one back. Karma, y'know?  
> Anyways, even if you don't believe in karma, please leave kudos if you enjoyed this.
> 
> AND if you like my writing, check out my other fics! They are all Malec, no stronger than T and with fluff and angst and humor. I don't write smut, or violence, or tragedy. 
> 
> And if you happen to ship Newtmas or Percico (Newt and Thomas, The Maze Runner, Percy and Nico, Percy Jackson/Heroes of the Olympus) click on my username!  
> thank youuu for reeaaading, and pleeease take 2 seconds to leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Sizzy.
> 
> Just realized that the Clace-drabble is about 480 words, while Malec is 1940. Oops.


End file.
